Timeline HP/ATLA/DB
Timeline Age 736 *Mr. Satan, Krillin and Goku are born. **Goku was the reincarnation of Harry Potter and Fire Lord Zuko; power level 10,000,000 (locked by Death). Age 740 *Goku injures himself and recovers, his dormant power and personality. Power level: 11m. Age 741 *Grandpa Gohan dies when Goku is unable to control the Oozaru/Great Ape form. Goku soon learns that he was at fault and cries for the first time in centuries and cuts off his tail; stripping himself of that power and devoting himself to growing even stronger and atoning for his crime. Goku uses the knowledge and skills of his past lives and creates himself training equipment. **Goku begins training under higher levels of gravity, eventually reaching 1000x Earth's gravity. **Power level 20,000,000. Age 749 *September 1: Bulma, on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls, meets Goku and discovers that the sphere he owns is actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. **Goku was age twelve. *September 2: Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball and the Flying Nimbus as rewards for bringing him his turtle back and giving it water. *September 5: Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and an old woman gives Bulma and him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *September 6: Goku, Bulma and Oolong meet Yamcha and Puar for the first time. *September 7: Yamcha and Puar decide to secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *September 9: Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Frying Pan Mountain, although he destroys the mountain along with the castle as well. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. **Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Mai and Shu steal the Dragon Balls from Goku and the gang. Pilaf summons Shenron and Oolong wishes for panties. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. Goku later catches the 4-Star Dragon Ball before it flew away. *Goku departs to train for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Age 750 *May 7: The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku wins with ease, even beating Roshi, and then leaves to locate the Dragon Balls. Power Level: 21,100,000. *Goku spends the year wiping out the Red Ribbon Army, making billions, gaining a pirates, defeats Mercenary Tao and takes all of his money, drank the Ultra Divine Water, continues his unlikely pursuit of Bulma, and acquires and then hides the Dragon Balls. **Power level: 22,400,000. Goku deliberately kept his power low enough to allow his enemies to damage him and allow himself to imprint on it. Age 750 to 753 *Goku spends three years pushing himself and training intensely even going up to 2000x Earth's gravity and brutally exhausting himself and using his regeneration to bring him back from the edge while exploting his Saiyan Power. **Power level: 25,010,000. Age 753 *May 7: The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku wins. Tien Shinhan comes in second place. Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. Goku goes on the warpath to avenge his friend and is certain to weaken himself enough to suffer damage and grow in power. **Cymbal, Tambourine, Piano, and Drum all killed in a row by Goku. King Piccolo joined them in death soon after, but suffered unbelievable mockery and humiliation before dying. Piccolo Junior was born. Goku made friends with King Furry. *Goku later befriends Kami and Mr. Popo, but declines the offered training and instead offers to ally with Kami. Kami agreed and allowed Goku to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training and permanently removed Goku's tail. **Power level: 26,700,000 at beginning of time in Chamber. 27,750,000 after. Age 753 to 756 *Goku continued training in his own Time Compression Chamber until he was physically twenty-one, but his maturity was further accelerated due to magic. **Goku unlocked the Super Saiyan transformation, learned the Kaio-ken from the shade of one of King Kai's students, and training his body to a very high level. Goku was pleased when his Power level was finally 30,000,000. Age 756 *May 7: The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku becomes engaged to an eager Bulma who finally gave in and threw caution to the wind with Goku. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament. planning for Goku and Bulma's wedding begins, with Goku and Bulma deciding to use artificial wombs to spare Bulma's body the damage of childbirth. Age 757 May: Gohan and Trunks are born. Age 758 *Goten and Bulla are born. Age 759 *Bor and Mus are born. Age 761 *September 23: After three days the Saiyans conquer planet Shikk. The Saiyans have an audience with Frieza and after discuss their plans to usurp their tyrannical emperor. Raditz remembers that the Earth is near their coordinates and leaves to retrieve Goku. **Gohan and Trunks each had a power level over 20,000. **Goku spent the equivalent of half a month in the Time Chamber over the time skip and reached a power level of 40,000,000. Age 761 *October 12: Raditz arrives on Earth and attempts to forcibly recruit Goku and even abduct his children and mocks Goku's loss of his tail. Goku brutally beat Raditz down under the guise of beating the weakness out of him and then healed Raditz, allowing Raditz to get a power level of 5000 and then 10,000 due to the abuse. **Raditz joins his brother and begins training. Vegeta and Nappa head for Earth. **Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Roshi, and Piccolo begin training at Kami's Lookout. Roshi and Piccolo required some motivation, but eventually agreed. Age 762 *November 3: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. Both are beaten down by Goku and Raditz, with Nappa being killed by Vegeta for failing and Vegeta fleeing Earth to get healed. **Gohan and Trunks at a power level of 200,000. **Goten and Bulla at a power level of 50,000 **Raditz at a power level of 150,000. **Goku had a power level of 42,500,000. **A micro-sized robot is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples for use in the construction of Cell, but Goku's Master of Death powers made his genetic material useless for cloning/genetic engineering. *November 14: Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, Roshi, Piccolo, Goku, Raditz, Trunks, and Bulma leave for Namek. *November 21: Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza 79. *December 18: The Dragon Team and Vegeta and Cui arrive on Namek and the Dragon Team soon had their potential unlocked. **Gohan and Trunks at a power level of 300,000. **Goten and Bulla at a power level of 150,000 **Raditz at a power level of 250,000. **Goku had a power level of 45,800,000. **Krillin's power level is over 10,000. **Tien's power level is over 15,000. **Chiaotzu's power level is over 10,000. **Yamcha's power level is over 12,000. **Piccolo's power level is over 38,000. **Roshi's power level is over 30,000. *The Dragon Team begins wiping out Frieza's forces and preparing for phase two; relocation of the Namekians to another planet to preserve their numbers, but also caused Frieza to call in the Ginyu Force early. The Dragon Team gains control of the Namekian Dragon Balls. **Nail fuses with Piccolo. *December 20: The Ginyu Force arrives and is quickly wiped out by Raditz and Vegeta with Ginyu being trapped in a frog when trying to possess Raditz. **Vegeta's power level after healing was 530,000. **Raditz's power level was 1,400,000 after healing. **Goku stepped forward and challenged Frieza, beginning a lengthy battle with Planet Namek being evacuated for safety and Goku rapidly growing his power while fighting Frieza's first and second forms. **Goku's power level before fighting Final Form Frieza 50%: 50,620,000. It rapidly grew to over 60,000,000 after fighting Frieza, enduring damage and rapidly regenerating from it. Goku was forced to use the Super Saiyan state against a completely serious, taking no chances, Frieza, and easily killed the tyrant while destroying Namek. Frieza still survived. **Goku's power level post Battle on Namek: 63,870,000. Goku escaped to Planet Yardrat where he learned the technique called Instant Transmission. Goku uses this to return to Earth to be with his family and train. Age 764 *August: Goku kills Frieza and King Cold with Future Trunks as a witness. The Z Fighters learn of the androids who will surface in three years from Future Trunks. Goku had attained Super Saiyan 2 and began to truly master it before moving onto the next form. **Goku's power level: 65,000,000. *Vegeta trains to become a Super Saiyan. 767 *May 12: Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. In the ensuing battles Goku destroys Android 19 and Vegeta kills Android 19. Piccolo battles Android 20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero and along with Android 18 fights the Dragon Team, but both were easily beat down by Goku. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse and he confronts Cell. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks. **Goku quickly beat down Cell before blasting Cell into the sun. Dende was soon recruited as Earth's new Guardian. **Later that year Goku battles Cooler and defeats him. Age 770 *Krillin and Android 18 are married. With Marron being born in 771. Age 774 *May 7: The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan kills Dabura. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi and battles Goku, but the match was short and Vegeta was brutally beaten down in Super Saiyan 2 by Super Saiyan Goku. When Goku sensed that Majin Buu had been released, he went to fight him as a Super Saiyan, but retreats as he needs godlike power to access Hakai to destroy Buu forever. Buu kills Babidi. **Goku gathers six purehearted Saiyan's, his children, while drawing Buu near them, and Goku ascends to the Super Saiyan God state, and then brutally beats down Buu before erasing it with Hakai. Gohan later mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. **Goku's power level: 90,900,000. Trained under 4000x Earth's gravity. **Raditz's power level was 5,800,000. **Vegeta's power level was 4,530,000. **Gohan and Trunks at a power level of 8,300,000. **Goten and Bulla at a power level of 7,150,000 **Bor and Mus at a power level of 4,500,000 *Goku begins training to master his new power and sacrifices a newly healed Vegeta, who is later destroyed in hell. **Goku's power level: 96,300,000. Vegeta's was over five million. Age 778 *Goku had mastered his godly power and accessed Super Saiyan Blue, a new base form, and perfected the first. Goku was unknowingly stronger than even Beerus. Skill imprints/Learned from *Yamoshi *Pikkon *Kanba *Shallot *A past student of King Kai's (Kaio-Ken) Wealth/Assets *1500k Zeni. *Billions of Zeni. *Billions in treasure. *Gravity Chamber *Castle *Time Compression Chamber *Senzu Bean plants. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gourd_of_Mist Notes *6'4 inches tall. Category:Timelines